Crusader
The Crusader is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance The Crusader appears to be an adult man adorning a complete suit of armour. He wears a knight's helmet, shoulderpads, bracers, greaves, and wields a sword. His chestwear is decorated with a cross symbol. He wears a belt around his waist with satchets on either side. Equipment & Abilities Equipment * The Crusader's suit of armour restricts his movement, however it allows him to withstand formidable attacks. * The Crusader wields a longsword as a weapon. It is capable of inflicting severe damage, especially against Unholy creatures such as the undead. * The Crusader possesses a holy scroll. * The Crusader possesses a banner. Abilities * The Crusader is a formidable swordsman. ** The Crusader can smite opponents with his sword and perform lunges. ** The Crusader can potentially stun an opponent by bashing them with the end of his sword. * The Crusader's scroll has two abilities. ** The Crusader can burn through multiple adversaries by zealously accusing them with his scroll, but this is not as effective as a blow from his sword. ** The Crusader can shield himself by displaying his scroll, which produces light and makes him especially noticeable to enemies. * The Crusader can flaunt his banner for curative effects. ** He can heal himself and allies by showing off his banner. ** He can also perform an Inspiring Cry with his banner to relieve the stress of friends and heal them to a lesser degree. * The Crusader is a strong leader, able to motivate and reassure both himself and his friends. * The Crusader knows how to ride a horse. Personality The Crusader is righteous and a strong leader. He is devoted to eliminating whatever he considers evil in the name of holiness. While very supportive and defensive of his friends, he refuses to co-operate with the likes of the Abomination, believing him to be a "creature". He seems to tolerate the Occultist in spite of his eldritch magic, however. Pre-Clash Biography The Crusader was originally a father who became a holy warrior, possibly in-order to support his family. In the process, however, he grew so committed to his religious cause that he decided to abandon his family in-order to pursue it. He became a member of the Darkest Estate, seeking to eliminate the evil that lurked there. Notable Actions Nirn The Crusader caught wind of Crow's villainous schemes early on, deciding to rally the residents of Tamriel into a slightly crude but nonetheless fierce holy army. He brought his forces to the Imperial City to fight against the evils that were invading there. Following the big bad bloodbath, the Crusader decided to disband some of his followers so they could cater to the aftermath. This reduced his army to a smaller, though more manageable state. Relationships Crow The Crusader has yet to confront Crow in person, but he's quite aware of him and his villainous antics. The Crusader's current plan seems to be to put an end to the evil doings of him and any of his would-be cronies. Mercy Mercy caught the attention of the Crusader while stampeding through the Imperial City, and healed Chara alongside him. He (wrongly) believes her to be an angel descended from the heavens. Chara With the aid of Mercy, the Crusader was able to heal Chara to some degree. Chara was all too boozy at the time to appreciate the help of humans, however. Lok The Crusader first met Lok in his own reasonably distressed, post-battle state. Her compliments to him involved regarding him as little and small, which spurred him into insulting her before having a breakdown. He doubted that the young Lok would be of use in his holy conquest until she supported him in his battle against the Double King, giving him motivation and managing to save him with her magical abilities. As it stands, Lok has earned the Crusader's trust and she fights alongside him. Trivia * The predetermined name of the Crusader is Reynauld, named after an actual crusader who died during The Battle of Mount Cadmas. * Some quotes from the Crusader show that he might have been mistreated by his father or a priest during childhood. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Male Category:Warriors Category:Magicians Category:Swordsmen Category:MegaMugger Category:Newcomers